Violet Prince
by Maddchick13
Summary: I was up and just started crying and spewing emotions and this happened. A brief summary of what Eridan Ampora was thinking up until he died. Sadstuck, I guess. Also, some minor spoilers. *Edit* You guys. I added another chapter, just because I gizoogled it, and holy shit it was hilarious! Like, I can't breath! I'm laughing so hard!
1. Chapter 1

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Although I really just want to take the characters and just give them soup and wrap them in a blanket.

* * *

They don't understand. How could they? They've all had someone to love, someone to hold close.

I used to have it all. I had two out of four. And them it all came crashing down around me, burning like oil in the sea.

I was rejected. Tossed aside like I was nothin. And now, I realize, I am nothin. Not any higher or lower. God, what was I thinking? Blood is blood, and it doesn't matter what color it is. In the end, we all die and the ground will just soak it up.

But after my fall, I carried on. I was a good little soldier. I did what they asked, pretended to be the old me. I snarked and sniffed, looking down as they remembered. Only on the inside could I scream. I yelled and cried as I made myself bleed, bangin on the walls that had been put up. Every day, sittin there, locked up in my own head, trapped in my own personal hell. I waited. I waited and hoped that someone would finally come along who cared enough to help me break down the walls.

To release the real me.

But no one did.

They never noticed anythin different, never noticed I was dyin on the inside. For years I had built this prison in my mind, trapping myself slowly, bit by bit.

And no one cared.

So I soldiered on. I lifted my gun, not noticin the tremble of my hands as the beam of destructive light descended upon the mockery of angels.

And when my final connection to anythin left hopin for was severed, the final piece clicked into place. The lock clicked shut, keepin me prisoner in a place I often tried to stay away from.

It hurt.

It hurt when I realized that she never really cared. She only used my as she saw fit, cuttin me off when I really needed her.

Then she pranced off, merrily skippin away to chase her hearts desire.

And I was happy for her.

But I was trapped.

All the kindness and compassion had been leaked into the corner, the wall I made finally tumblin down. Buryin me underneath it.

I couldn't breath

I was drownin, but everyone thought I could swim. So did I.

Only anger, hate and loss were left, tearin at me, eating me from within.

I could only watch in terror as my body went numb, resisting all chances of control.

Haha. Hope. What a lie. And only now do I realize it, as I watch myself destroy those I care for. But I'm not bitter. Just sad.

All I can do is sit here and watch as my end comes.

And ya know, it's really the only thing I've ever deserved.

But even death doesn't bring relief. I'm still haunted by it all. It won't let me go. It's draggin me down kickin and screamin, but there's no one around to hear it. No one who cares anyway.

I'm never to get my rest, am I? I'm still drownin. And now the one who I thought would help is shovin me under. And I accept my fate, because I deserve this.

I accept it like a good little soldier.

A violet prince.

And I'm so glubbin sorry...

* * *

So, how did I do? I kinda want to do this again, with other homestuck characters, so just review or pm me or whatever for who you want to see next.

r&r please, people! Maddy out~


	2. I gizoogled this it was hilarious!

They don't understand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! How tha fuck could they, biatch? They've all had one of mah thugs ta love, one of mah thugs ta hold close.

I used ta have it all. I had two outta four fo' realz. And dem all dat shiznit came crashin down round me, burnin like oil up in tha sea.

I was rejected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Tossed aside like I was nothin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And now, I realize, I be nothin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Not any higher or lower n' shit. God, what tha fuck was I thinking, biatch? Blood is blood, n' it don't matter what tha fuck color it is. In tha end, we all take a thugged-out dirtnap n' tha ground will just soak it up.

But afta mah fall, I carried on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was a phat lil soldier n' shit. I did what tha fuck they asked, pretended ta be tha oldschool mah dirty ass. I snarked n' sniffed, lookin down as they remembered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Only on tha inside could I scream. I yelled n' cried as I made mah dirty ass bleed, bangin on tha walls dat had been put up. Every day, sittin there, locked up in mah own head, trapped up in mah own underground hell. I waited. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. I waited n' hoped dat one of mah thugs would finally come along whoz ass cared enough ta help me break down tha walls.

To release tha real mah dirty ass.

But no one done did.

They never noticed anythin different, never noticed I was dyin on tha inside. For muthafuckin years I had built dis prison up in mah mind, trappin mah dirty ass slowly, bit by bit.

And no one cared.

So I soldiered on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I lifted mah gun, not noticin tha tremble of mah handz as tha beam of destructizzle light descended upon tha mockery of angels.

And when mah final connection ta anythin left hopin fo' was severed, tha final piece clicked tha fuck into place. Da lock clicked shut, keepin me prisoner up in a place I often tried ta stay away from.

It hurt.

It hurt when I realized dat she never straight-up cared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch only used mah as her big-ass booty saw fit, cuttin me off when I straight-up needed her muthafuckin ass.

Then she pranced off, merrily skippin away ta chase her hearts desire.

And I was aiiight fo' her muthafuckin ass.

But I was trapped.

All tha kindnizz n' comboner had been leaked tha fuck into tha corner, tha wall I made finally tumblin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Buryin me underneath dat shit.

I couldn't breath

I was drownin yo, but mah playas thought I could swim. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did I.

Only anger, don't give a fuck bout n' loss was left, tearin at me, smokin me from within.

I could only peep up in terror as mah body went numb, resistin all chancez of control.

Haha yo. Hope. What a lie fo' realz. And only now do I realize it, as I peep mah dirty ass destroy dem I care for. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. But I aint bitter n' shit. Just sad.

All I can do is sit here n' peep it as mah end comes.

And ya know, itz straight-up tha only thang I've eva deserved.

But even dirtnap don't brang relief. I be still hustled by it all. Well shiiiit, it won't let me go. It aint nuthin but draggin me down kickin n' screamin yo, but there be a no one round ta hear dat shit. No one whoz ass cares anyway.

I be never ta git mah rest, be I, biatch? I be still drownin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And now tha one whoz ass I thought would help is shovin me under n' shiznit fo' realz. And I accept mah fate, cuz I deserve all dis bullshit.

I accept it like a phat lil soldier.

A violet prince.

And I be soopa-doopa glubbin sorry bout dat bullshit.


End file.
